


avengers: endgame

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki is Alive, Other, t posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: my take on avengers: endgame based on the trailer :)





	avengers: endgame

thor “you killed my fucking family you motherfucker” odinson sneaks up to thanos’s armor. thanos, the absolute dumb fuck he is, is standing in the armor, arms outstretched towards the ultimate power he is horny for. thor stabs him through the brain. “get rekt, thot.” he says, then takes the gauntlet.

”I wish I wish with all my heart to bring back everyone from the soul stone,” he says, a single tear falls down his face and gets lost in his epic beard.

Loki appears in front of him.

”omg Loki,” Thor says. “I saved you börther”

”nah I was the tesseract the whole time,” Loki says, poking the blue stone and it disappears. “Blahhhhh,” he stabs Thor gently.

Thor cries more. “It’s good to have you back.”

”You too, thot.” After a moment, he says “Thor haha sorry autocorrect”

”this is a verbal conversation”

Loki winks then disappears.

Thor holds the gauntlet. He removes the stones, the chaos emeralds, then whispers “yeet” as he throws the gauntlet into the Fucking space ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> The universe is at peace now, except tony is still in space. Find out what happens to him in 2022, in AVENGERS: BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS BY GREEN DAY


End file.
